This invention relates to lever mechanisms and, more particularly, to a single lever mechanism capable of receiving alternative modes of input for a given mode of output.
It is often desirous to employ in material handling vehicles, such as crawler dozers or the like, a single lever control capable of receiving alternative mode of input to control different working elements of a vehicle. The desirability of such levers is enhanced in the interest of spacial efficiency when the lever is to be placed on a control console within the cab compartment of the vehicle. Conventional levers capable of receiving alternative mode of input are not well suited for console mounting because of their spacial requirements.
The present invention presents a lever control mechansim capable of receiving alternative modes of input for a given output, well suited for console mounting.